This application requests support for years 15-20 of a highly successful training program in cellular and integrative neuroscience at the University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSOM). Our goal is to provide multidisciplinary training to highly-qualified postdoctoral fellows based on the concept that neuroscientists require expertise in many facets of integrative neuroscience in order to participate effectively in advanced investigations of the nervous system. Cellular communication is central to the integrative properties of the nervous system and plasticity of communication is a broad fundamental principle;indeed, it is the organizing theme of the program. Six interactive interest groups constitute focal points for investigation and training. They are: 1) neural systems, 2) intercellular communication, 3) molecular factors in cell signaling, 4) developmental neuroscience, 5) glia, and 6) novel optical approaches in neuroscience. In keeping with our philosophy of preparing trainees for all aspects of a career in biomedical research, this application places increased emphasis on training in non-scientific aspects of the career. With support from the UMSOM administration, formal workshops and seminars in grant writing, lab management, mentoring skills, ethics in research, etc., are available to our trainees. The program steering committee, an interdepartmental group of five senior investigators, is responsible for the administration of the program. It evaluates applicants and accepts successful trainees, monitors trainee progress, and organizes an annual retreat. The steering committee and 16 other established neuroscientists with long track records of publications, successful postdoctoral training experience and extramural funding, constitute the primary faculty, which is responsible for supervision of trainees. Eight secondary faculty members collaborate with the primary faculty in research and training. Of the 24 program graduate since 2004, 23 remain in scientific careers (22 in research) in academia, government, research institutes or industry. This includes 10 Assistant Professors (9 at research universities), 9 of whom have won significant independent federal funding (2 R01's, 4 K01s, 2 R21s, and 1 R03). In view of this record, we are requesting continued support for seven trainees.